100 Choses que RumplelstiltskinGold n'est pas autorisé à faire
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Fanfiction à 4 mains avec l'aide des fans du forum Once a time france Liste de choses dont Rumple absolument pas autorisé à faire!


_Coucou tous le monde voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur OUAT un peu particulière car c'est une fic à 4 mains, disons un peu plus de 4 lol elle a été réaliser sur le forum français de once upon a time par moi et quelque fan de Rumpelstilskin/Gold, je la publie ici pour en faire profiter tous le monde, elle arrive pour l'instant à 100 mais il se pourrai qu'il y ai un 2__ième__ chapitre si sa marche bien. _

_Je met en parenthèse les pseudo de tous ceux qui ont participer à cette fic, merci à eux et continuez a pas encore tout explorer lol _

_Pour ceux du forum qui passerai par la et qui voudrait participer, la fic est dans la section jeux_

**100 chose que Rumple/Gold n'est pas autoriser à faire**

1) manger toute les pommes du pommier de Régina **(moi)**

2) peindre sur le fronton de la mairie « Rumpelstiltskin le tout puissant »

3) éditer une monnaie à son effigie sous prétexte que Storybrook lui appartiens

4) avoir « une discussion » sur les choses de la vie avec Bae ou même Henri

5) repeindre la mairie en vert après que Régina lui ai dit que la couleur verte du Dark One lui manquais

6) Rumple ne doit pas :

- Tabasser Hook  
- Électrocuter Hook  
- Ensorceler Hook  
- Bruler Hook  
- Découper en morceau Hook  
- Pendre Hook  
- Noyer Hook  
- Écraser Hook avec sa Cadillac  
- Eventrer Hook  
- Empoisonner Hook  
- Persécuter et harceler Hook ou même le croiser dans la rue  
- Bruler le Bateau de Hook  
- Couler le bateau de Hook  
- Voler le crochet de Hook

7) faire l'amour dans la remise avec Belle en plein jour

8) mettre le feu à la boutique du père de Belle, et parce que le feu est si joli n'est pas une excuse acceptable

9) la Hookauphobie n'existe pas et il ne doit pas convaincre Emma de son existence pour sortir de prison

10) écrire sur les murs de la mairie « pour passer un bon moment appeler Régina Mills » et mettre son numéro de portable

11) mettre des lapins dans les chapeaux de Jefferson

12) siffler Ruby pour rendre Belle jalouse

13) reprendre son ancienne apparence pour faire peur au enfant de Storybrook le jour de Halloween

14) provoquer David en duel à l'épée, surtout dans sa boutique, il a déjà gagné une fois par le passé il n'est pas nécessaire de l'humilier une fois de plus

15) faire des blagues au téléphone à presque tous les habitants de la ville…et accuser son petit fils d'en être l'auteur

16) persuader les enfants de l'école que si il lance assez de boule de neige sur Régina il se passera un truc incroyable

17) offrir un dragon de compagnie à Henri pour son anniversaire rien que pour faire rendre fou ses parents, et lui assurer que David saura lui construire une niche

18) ajouter un klaxonne italien à sa Cadillac et passer sous les fenêtre de Régina tôt le matin, ou même se promener en ville avec  
19) matérialiser à l'aide d'un sort un Pokémon pour faire plaisirs à Henri, il n'est pas autorisé non plus à utilisé ce Pokémon contre Hook

20) cacher une épée ou un fusil dans sa canne

21) faire semblant d'être amnésique quand Régina l'accoste dans la rue

22) rétrécir les jupes de belle ainsi que ses chemisiers juste pour le plaisirs de ses yeux

23) faire des signe de décapitation avec son doit sous sa gorge à quiconque regarderai Belle avec trop d'insistance

24) augmenter tous les loyer de tous les mâles de la ville par jalousie

25) Rumple n'est pas autorisé à refermer ses rideaux au dark castle , car belle n'est pas sa bonne , mais sa petite amie . **(Laux)**

26)Il doit donc la traiter telle quelle , c'est à dire en lui offrant des cadeaux.

27)Mais Rumple n'est pas autorisé à transformer qui lui semble pour en faire ses cadeaux

28)Rumplestilskin ne doit pas renoncer à son true love pour la magie , sous peine que belle aille voir du coté de merlin l'enchanteur ou Harry Potter si elle veut passer en dessous de la barre des quinquagénaire .

29)Rumplestilskin n'est pas autorisé à se faire passer pour marraine la bonne fée , ce rôle est exclusivement réservée au femme .

30)Rumplestilskin n'est pas autorisé à embrasser Cora , ses lèvres sont la propriété de Belle .

31)Rumple n'est pas autorisée à se promener avec un t-shirt à l'effigie de : "je suis vieux , j'ai eu des écailles et un costume en peau de reptiles mais la plus belle femme de cette contrée m'appartient " , pour se moquer des célibataire de FTL tel qu'Archie ou Grumpy .

32) apparaitre par surprise n'importe ou en poussant son petit rire de psychopathe pour effrayer les gens **(moi)**

33) faire disparaitre l'eau de la piscine au moment ou Hook va sauter

34) faire une collection de baguette de fée et tenter de les utilisé toute en même temps

35) offrir un chat à cendrillon appelé Lucifer qui serai en fait Hook transformé en chat

36) épargner quelqu'un si son rire est encore plus psychopathe que lui

37) collectionner les blague carambars

38) s'injecter un cocktail mortel de drogue pour voir « ce que sa fait » sous prétexte qu'il est immortel

39) passer des deals avec des mineurs

40) proposer des abonnements de deal à ceux qui revienne trop souvent et une carte de fidélité

41) tuer et manger les cygnes du parc du château des Charming, le cygne sa ne se mange pas même si sa ressemble à un poulet géant!

42) épargner une victime de ses deals si elle arrive à roter l'alphabet à l'envers! il ne doit pas non plus engager des concours et des paris entre plusieurs participants

43) la cuvette des toilettes n'est pas un portail vers d'autres mondes il doit arrêter d'essayer de convaincre Jefferson d'y mettre la tête avant de tirer la chasse d'eau

44) faire un commerce de bonbon avec Hansel et Crétel pour démanteler toute la maison de la sorcière de la foret

45) offrir un bonbon à la première greluche blonde qui lira le contrat du deal jusqu'au bout avant de signer

46) demander à ses victimes de signer les deals avec leur sang, et leur proposer toute une mallette de couteau, machette et autre tronçonneuse pour fournir la précieuse encre rouge

47) faire un concours avec le roi Midas à celui qui fera le plus d'or

48) Mr gold n'est pas autorisée à changer la sonnerie d'appel de toutes sa famille par son magnifique rire malsain, et dieu sait au combien sa famille est grande . **(Laux)**

49) Rumple n'est pas autorisé à organiser une réunion Tupperware avec ogres , lutins , sorcières et autres monstres de ce folklore , dont le thème serait "au secours besoin d'une nouvelle manucurent , mes ongles pourrissent "

50) Ils n'est pas non plus autorisé à organiser le même genre de soirées sur "vous avez la peu défraîchie et verdâtre ? comment retrouver une belle peu d'humain ? Voici la nouvelle crème anti-écailles et autres liaisons cutanées disgracieuses .Et grâces à ce spray 100% naturel faire envoler vers les étoiles votre haleine de chacal " .

51) Mr gold n'est pas autorisé à rendre muet Archie sous prétexte qu'il était un criquet , et que dans le monde des humains , les animaux ne parlent pas .

52) Mr gold n'est pas autorisé à faire du trafic de reptiles au sein de Storybrook dans le but de se refaire son magnifique costume de dark one les jours de nostalgie .

53) Lancer une marque de vêtement à son nom en cuir de crocodile **(moi)**

54)organiser une colonie de vacance ou un camp de survie avec les enfants de Storybrook l'été

55)ouvrir une association de méchant et récolté des fonds en faisant du porte à porte

56)utiliser un sortilège pour rendre possible les effets du déo AXE et le tester à un bal donné par Cendrillon ou Snow

57)faire des porte clefs avec les fées! et parce que c'est petit et mignon n'est pas une excuse pour les attraper par les cheveux pour les accrocher à ses clef!

58) vendre et monter un business avec ses porte clef fée!

59)céder à tous les caprices de Belle, même les plus fou!

60) se mettre au tuning avec sa Cadillac et la relooker avec des flammes sur les côté et une tête de mort sur le capot

61) acheter une guitare électrique avec un empli surpuissant pour embêté ses voisins

62)offrir un bouquet de roses à Belle si les roses sont en réalité tous les pauvres bougre qui ont eu le malheur de reluquer Belle

63) Rumple ne doit pas éradiquer les infirmières de l'hôpital de Storybrook sous prétexte qu'elles ont laissé Belle sortir. **(Mikii)**

64) Il est interdit de flirter avec Evil Queen Regina pour rendre jalouse la bad Lacey.

65)Strictement interdit de remonter le temps pour que Bae ait à nouveau 14 ans!

66) Il est interdit de s'allier avec Regina pour faire un mauvais coup aux Charming.

67) Carrément impensable de laisser Tamara tuer tout le monde avec super tazzer!

68) Rumple doit rendre le taser à Emma lors de l'arrestation de Tamara et ne doit surtout pas jouer avec et le tester: sur lui même ou sur Hook **(moi)**

69) Rumple n'est pas autoriser à cuire n'importe quel aliment avec le taser

70) mettre des laxatif et de l'eau de javel dans la bouteille d'alcool du bureau de Régina

71) Avaler toutes sortes d'objet pour que personne ne puissent en prendre la possession , ce serait trop dur d'y refaire sortir...**(Laux)**

72) Se tenir derrière les toilettes de Storybrook et sortir " c'est une fille ou un garçon" à la sortie de chaque personne .

73) Se prendre pour un cowboy avec les pistolets qu'il possède dans sa boutique , et partir reconquérir Belle ainsi , la sauvant ainsi des griffes de la méchante reine .

74) Tabasser qui bon lui semble pour le plaisir de Lacey .

75) Apprendre à Lacey de se servir de sa canne comme matraque , pour pouvoir participer avec lui au réglage de compte des habitants de Storybrook .

76) Acheter toutes sortes de mini jupes , mini tops et autre vêtements aussi légèrement vêtu pour renouveler la garde robe de Lacey .

77) Collectionner les capsules de bières de Lacey .

78) Embrasser Lacey de force pour la faire redevenir Belle , dans l'espoir que le True love kiss fonctionnera .

79) Offrir une peluche Crocodile à Hook durant son séjour de convalescence à l'hôpital .

80) Demander à son fils , si il a apprit à voler aux pays imaginaire .

81) Si c'est le cas lui demander de lui apprendre , car voler est le plus grand rêve de l'humanité

82) Rumple n'est pas autorisé à collectionner les langues de tous les shériff du conté simplement parce que celui de Sherwood leur a raconter à quel point Belle était un jolis petit morceau (**Moi)**

83) il n'est pas non plus autorisé à les castrer pour la même excuse, ni même d'en faire collection

84) Rumple n'est pas autorisé à faire un lâcher de voleur dans son château pour se lancer à leur poursuite avec l'arc de Robin des Bois, et dire ensuite à Belle que c'est plus amusant que la chasse à cours que pourrait pratiquer son père dans son royaume

85) empailler comme trophée de chasse tous les voleurs pris à l'arc

86) mr Gold n'est pas autorisé à fournir un CV à la boucherie de storybrook en précisant qu'il a déja écartelé et écorché de la viande encore vivante!

87) un être humain, vivant de surcroit ne peut être qualifié de "viande"

88) oui il est toujours illégal d'autopsié quelqu'un de vivant, il ne doit pas poser à la question à Emma lors d'une petite visite de courtoisie au poste de police au risque de se faire soupçonné d'un mauvais coup

89) Insulter les lasagnes de Granny, en face de Granny. **(Why)**

90) Demander des conseils de drague à Charming, même en periode de crise.

91 ) Ne dois pas couper les cheveux d'Emma ils son trop beau **(Zegie)**

92) Ne dois pas lui même aller chez le coiffeur

93 ) achetez du colgate blancheur c'est de l'arnaque

94) Pleurer devant Nemo **(Why)**

95) Rigoler devant l'adaptation Disney de la Belle & la Bête

96) Faire des croches pattes à Henry chaque fois qu'il court à proximité

97) Offrir un perroquet à Hook

98) Transformer le pommier de Régina en poirier

99) Rajouter un caoutchouc qui couine au bout de sa canne

100) Se faire des tresses avant de dormir pour avoir la même coiffure qu'autrefois


End file.
